


Football Thoughts

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The Rando Bando September Saga [3]
Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: Football Games, Gen, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: What do you think about football?





	Football Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Various things I and others have thought or heard during games. Mostly inspired by me.
> 
> Not really a fic, just some random thoughts.

Oh shit how does this chart go?

Ok, then 20 counts to split the 45 and 50, then the arrow...

Oh my god I’m so bored. 

Wow, my insturment is cold. 

Did my phone just go off?

I can’t hear the drum major.

When do we go down to warm up?

What are we playing for the dance team?

I’m cold. 

That is a really big moth. 

My butt is sore.

T! H! S! FIRST DOWN!

My foot is asleep.

_uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhh_

Damn, the battery uses anything as a practice pad. 

What the fuck just happened? 

What time is it?

_Are they using harness padding as a fucking practice pad?_

I want to go home.

I have had it with the fight song. It was fun the first thousand times, but now...

It’s only the first quarter?

Crap- what’s that fingering again? 

I love this chart.

When’s halftime?

WTF is a toga-out?

*mascot is near our section*

DAB DAB DAB DAB DAB

*mascot dabs*

*entire band cheers*

What time is it?

I can’t even play this high!

Great, it’s raining.

I pity the janitors.

Oh shit almost dropped my instrument. 

I got 99 problems and being bored is 98 of them. 

*mascot challenges trumpet player to rock paper scissors*

*mascot reks trumpet player*

*band goes absolutely apeshit*

When do we get food?

I have to pee.

I think one of the cheerleaders is pregnant. 

*sings all star*

Wait, what’s a foul there?

We’re playing what at the next timeout?

I have so much homework. 

UGH I have to go load the truck.

Where’s the pit?

This song is SO FUCKING REPETITIVE I HATE IT. 

What time do we have to be here tomorrow?

When’s the next game? 

_nnnnnggggghhhhhhh_

Hey, that guy is on one of my dots!

Jeez, how many sponsers does the team have?

Eye of the Tiger _again?????_

Will the announcer just shut up already?

aminavabinglirabalarena dansayabalatapidaratarena aldidafalikanasupaacarena AYYYY MACARENA

Oh my god it’s finally over.


End file.
